Global Fortune 1000 corporations and many smaller businesses manage their business processes by carefully monitoring a set of key performance indicators (KPIs) or metrics, at different time intervals (from near-real-time to daily/weekly/monthly/quarterly/etc., depending on the metric in question). These metrics fall under several categories, depending on the particular business process. Some of these categories include but are not limited to productivity, customer satisfaction, customer loyalty, problem resolution, cost, revenue, sales conversion rate, timeliness, etc.
The categories of business processes for which information about predicted KPI values is useful, include but are not limited to, contact/call centers (e.g., customer service), transaction services (e.g., insurance claims), finance & accounting (e.g., accounts payable/receivable), manufacturing (e.g., supply and demand chains), field service, marketing, logistics, sales, etc.